A Dragonslayer Decides to be Teacher!
by LanceofManyNames
Summary: Oneshot: When Ornstein must choose to leave his teaching days at Mahora for finding his home, he is brought to a crossroads: Will he be loyal to his lord and find Anor Londo, or follow his own loyalties and march a different road?


"I don't understand Ornstein." The dean shifted his gaze between the god-turned-gym-teacher and the resignation form. "Your contributions to this academy have been nothing if not stellar. Why do this?" He held the form up.

Ornstein paused. "…Because it is time that I achieved my original goal: to return to my land. I have overstayed my time and I have neglected to consider the effects my absence has brought upon my kingdom."

The headmaster looked over the form and sighed. "I have no right to stop you from returning to your own home, however much I might disagree." He watched as the god reached the door. "But I must ask you, what of your students, of class 3-A?"

The god's hand stopped. "Negi Springfield is a prodigy among his kind, and an excellent guardian for those children. That vampire and myself have trained each of Ala Alba's members. Between her and I, they have grown more than any soldier I ever instructed in Anor Londo, be they human or god. I trust they can handle themselves in combat."

The headmaster felt his wrinkles ache. "You know, some of those girls look up to you." Once again, the god stopped. "They've come to me many times to express how much you mean to them," he continued, "especially Setsuna."

Ornstein felt confused. He wanted to leave, to escape what he was hearing; yet his hands wouldn't stop trembling. What was wrong with him?

"She's told me many times how you guided her to reach her goals, to never forsake her beliefs no matter the opposition, even that you taught her some of the Miracles of your home. She even told me about your 'final exam' for her. I imagine your actions would hurt her quite deeply."

For a long time, Ornstein held his words. He wrestled with them, tore himself inside over his feelings for those girls, for his students, his_ pupils_. He sighed, and let the words flow freely.

"And that is why I believe I must leave," He continued, "because I fear she—and the others—shall come to emulate myself, and realize their error after the fact." He heaved as all the pain, the secrets, the shame, and guilt poured out.

"In my time, I was not just the Captain of the Guard, but also of the Four Royal Knights. We were the strongest, the wisest, the bravest, and the deadliest knights of our Lord Gwyn. But more than that, we were brothers, friends of the closest bonds, like steel forged in the purest fires; we were inseparable." He could feel the pride in his words as memories rushed back to him, memories he had not remembered in ages.

'But, it did not last." The mighty god seemed tired, and weary. "After a thousand years, our bonds began to weaken. Our age was ending, and as time passed, we drifted. The first to go was Gough, the giant archer. He was sent to absolve the emerging Abyss in Oolacile. He did not return. Artorias was next to follow. I watched him leave from the gates myself, and every moment of that day I wished to seize him from his quest and never allow him to leave the city grounds. And yet I held my tongue, all because I was too proud, too dutiful to object aloud."

"As time passed, we began to wonder of his state. Ciaran, the last of us beside myself, pleaded that we send aid to Oolacile, as we had not heard news in months. She was refused. I…knew she cared for Artorias, and I held feelings for her as well." The god finally dropped his head, ashamed.

"One night, she stole a horse and supplies to head for Oolacile. I knew she would do so, I could have stopped her, could have saved her, if not for her than at least for myself as her captain! And I did nothing."

"I learned that Artorias repelled the Abyss at the cost of his life. When I asked if they knew of Gough or Ciaran, they said nothing."

At last, the god turned back to face the dean, his eyes a sad azure flame.

"If Setsuna embarks down the path I have followed, then she is doomed to reach a crossroads: when the day comes to choose between aligning with your comrades or aligning with your duty.

She will choose her duty. And abandon all but the one she is devoted to protecting, even if it breaks her. I shudder to think what the consequences would be, let alone what it would mean for Konoka." He looked at the headmaster for the last time."As broken as Springfield is, I am of the firm belief that he is the better role model for those children. If he is ever pushed to make such a choice as I did, I am almost certain that he would choose to protect his pupils before achieving any goals of his own." With his piece said, Ornstein headed for the door.

"Just a moment there Ornstein." He stopped at the sudden conviction in the dean's words. "When you first arrived, you worked with us begrudgingly, resisting any and all manner of our aid towards you, and you were nigh-hostile towards any who offered help. And you were only focused on finding a way back to your homeland." He heard the dean rise.

"Yet in the past half-year, starting from your time with 3-A, you have grown to be nothing if not the very opposite of who you just described. The Kyoto incident with my granddaughter's kidnapping; Chao Lingshen's actions during the school festival. And many other events I have heard where you have put the welfare of your students before any goals of your own. If you still believe your duty is of more importance than your teachings, I will not stop you. But ask this of yourself: If you return, will you truly feel like you remained loyal to yourself?"

For a long time Ornstein said nothing. Then, he gave his last words.

"Farewell, Dean Konoemon. May the Lord of Sunlight guide your way." The doors shut with a hollow crash, as Dragonslayer Ornstein returned to his lone apartment, as silent and spartan as always. Unaware of one girl who had listened in on his conversation, a girl who now ran back to her Oujou-sama's dorm room with tears in her eyes and torment in her heart.

_-The Day Ala Alba goes to England-_

"Hey~! Where's Stein-sama? I thought he'd see us off as well." said Konoka. Setsuna swallowed down her tears, put on a brave face, and smiled.

"I'm sure he's just too busy today, Ojou-sama. He is a workaholic, as you know. I guess we'll just have to leave without him saying goodbye." Konoka sighed, disappointed. "I guess. I just wish he could've been there to see a plane. He'd love it!"

_-Meanwhile, on a plane also headed for England-_

"…I swear I will murder whoever thought entrusting flight to machines was a good idea."

-_On the day Ala Alba heads to Mundus Magicus-_

"The gate will open in a few minutes." Ornstein looked to the sky. Soon he would begin his quest to return home. Soon he would be back where he belonged. And then he would find—

"Oh! Please excuse me, I didn't see you!" A familiar voice broke his reverie.

"Come on Nodoka, we've gotta hurry or we'll lose the others!" called Haruna.

"Okay! Sorry mister, I didn't mean to disturb you!" With a quick bow Nodoka hurried to join up with her friends, leaving Ornstein vexed and in turmoil.

"Is this some type of ironic punishment I'm enduring?" He said to the sky as if hoping for an answer. Answered with silence, he continued to approach the pillar when something stopped him. A familiar presence, one he had felt months ago. And it chilled him to the marrow in his bones.

_Impossible! He couldn't be here, could he?_ Ornstein began to expand his senses when he realized something. _This doesn't concern me. So if he is here, what of it? If I don't get in his way, he has no reason to with me._

He withdrew his senses and focused back on why he was going. It didn't relieve the growing dread in his body.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

"It's time."

-_At an entrance counter for sealing magical weapons-_

"Now, sir, if you would just let us take your, erm…spear and put it away for the moment, we'd very much appreciate it," Reluctantly, Ornstein began to hand his weapon over when he heard someone.

"**NEGI—!"**

He stopped, his grip on his spear's shaft. He knew that voice: it was Sakurazaki and Kagurazaki. They sounded scared, terrified even. And it concerned their teacher.

"Um, sir?" For a long moment, Ornstein considered his next action. He could hand his weapon, armor, and power to the woman and walk away from this like his duty said to. But another part, another duty, called to him. For the final time, he heard the dean's words: "If you return, will you truly feel like you remained loyal to yourself?"

"…I must be the greatest of fools."

"I suppose I shall start with you, Setsuna," The boy with platinum haird mused. He lifted his hand and fired. A blue beam headed for Setsuna, as she watched near-stunned. Her body wouldn't respond, and everyone's pactio powers were sealed and tossed to the winds by the enemy before they could reach the box, and Negi all but crippled. She shut her eyes, praying.

"…Huh?" A brilliant light shined forth before Setsuna, as if a sun had entered the room and intervened. As the light died down, a figure stood. A giant of a man, eight feet tall and glowing with power. He was clad in golden armor, it's craft designed to instill an image of speed, power, and respect, the helm showing a lion's bared fangs. In his right hand was an enormous spear with a blade large enough to be a sword on its own, its shaft imbued with the powers of lightning. For a moment, it said nothing. And then the hearts and souls of Ala Alba rose in hope as a familiar voice echoed from within.

**"What in Gwyn's Name are you doing to my students?"**


End file.
